Take care of me
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Menma tiene conflicto con los chicos problemáticos, en especial con ese que frecuenta demasiado la sala de urgencias. /Concurso de Drabbles CharaMen/MenChara is love 2018/ M C M. A U


TAKE CARE OF ME

La primera vez que lo vio, fue inevitable una mueca de horror debido al estado de aquella herida en su costado. Como buen enfermero que era, Menma se repuso lo más rápido que pudo y se apuró a darle al médico titular la jeringuilla con anestesia que le había pedido. Luego tuvo otros pacientes, otros quehaceres, y aquella anécdota quedó como una pequeña historia en la cena con sus padres.

La segunda vez se libró de la mueca porque la herida no era tan profunda, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño debido a las pocas semanas de distancia entre esa ocasión y la anterior. Le dio al médico cada instrumento que le pidió, acercó algunas gasas con antiséptico, y luego fue a completar su turno en otro piso.

La tercera vez, fue necesario que le internaran. No era una herida en el costado, sino en la pierna, que había estado bastante cerca del hueso y no dejaba de emanar pus debido al tiempo que estuvo sin tratamiento. Esa noche de viernes, el comentario con sus padres fue evidentemente despectivo: seguro se trataba de un chico irresponsable, que no dejaba de cometer imprudencias aún si estaba en juego su salud. Ellos concordaron en silencio.

El lunes de la siguiente semana, Menma debió cumplir guardia nocturna y fue asignado al piso de los residentes temporales. Le gustaba cuando eso pasaba, porque nunca había mucho movimiento y podía darle a cada paciente una buena atención, a diferencia de cuando le tocaba turno en urgencias y debía correr de un lado a otro toda la noche.

Sin embargo, sintió un profundo disgusto cuando encontró en una de las últimas habitaciones a aquel chico. No dormía, jugaba con su teléfono celular. Un libro cuyo título no pudo leer yacía abandonado en la mesita de noche y todas sus pertenencias arrumbadas en la silla del rincón.

Menma no tenía ganas de estar cerca de semejante sujeto, pero debió tragarse el orgullo y avanzar con la cabeza alta hacia su cama, para buscar en la piecera de esta la tablilla con sus indicaciones.

— Buenas noches — Dijo el chico mientras alzaba la vista y le dedicaba una corta sonrisa. Menma respondió con un seco asentimiento antes de bajar la mirada a las notas.

— Buenas noches… — Entrecerró los ojos, no muy seguro de haber leído bien —. Charasuke.

Ninguna parte de la política del buen enfermero estipulaba que debía de ser amable con sus pacientes (o tal vez sí, pero tampoco era cosa de vida o muerte), así que se limitó a sacar de los cajones las píldoras solicitadas en las notas y llenar un vaso de agua para ayudarle a tragarlas.

— No es un nombre muy común, ¿cierto? — Comentó el chico con un matiz de orgullo en la voz —. Mi padre tenía mucha imaginación… O tal vez estuviera borracho.

Menma se encogió de hombros al acercarle las pastillas. De cerca, el tal Charasuke lucía menos pálido y más vivo; un ligerísimo rubor sobre sus mejillas que acentuaban su apariencia saludable, aunque estuviera lejos de ser verdad. Tenía además un extraño peinado y ojos extremadamente oscuros, la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello elegantemente definida.

En su expediente mental, Menma añadió la palabra _atractivo_ , que parecía completar su cuadro de chico-que-se-cree-Dios-y-que-por-ello-puede-cometer-las-estupideces-que-quiera. El chico le entregó el vaso y le agradeció con una sonrisa, a lo que Menma tuvo el infantil impulso de sacarle la lengua.

— Oye — El chico abrió los ojos de par en par —, tú estabas ahí.

Arqueó la ceja ante su pregunta, repentinamente inquieto de que le hubiera atrapado mirándolo.

— ¡Estabas ahí cuando me lastimé el costado! — Apuntó, como si hubiera hecho un increíble descubrimiento —. ¡También cuando me lesioné el brazo!

Menma no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Se encontró deseando decirle que se había tratado de otra persona, pero tampoco era de su gusto pelearse con un paciente. Así que se alejó de él y colocó las cajas de medicamentos en su lugar, sin voltear a verlo.

— Estoy seguro de que eres tú — Continuó el otro —. Es difícil confundir un tono de azul como ese.

— ¿Por qué no te has dormido ya? — Preguntó Menma cortante al terminar de ordenar —. Se supone que estás aquí para descansar, no para jugar con el teléfono hasta la madrugada.

El chico abrió los ojos, evidentemente sorprendido por el tono helado que había usado. Sin embargo, pareció reponerse y se deshizo del aparato al dejarlo sobre el libro en la mesita.

— Supongo que tienes razón — Canturreó —. Si quiero salir pronto de aquí, lo mejor es que descanse lo suficiente.

Se acomodó entre las mantas con rapidez y le guiñó el ojo a Menma antes de recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada. La respuesta de éste fue un seco "Buenas noches" antes de apagar la luz del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Cierto era que, como enfermero, no debía pensar en cosas como aquellas, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que ese chico le daba mala espina.

 **OoOoOoO**

" _No gana nada con ello"_ dijo el doctor ayudante del titular, también responsable de Charasuke, a la noche siguiente. Menma no había tenido intención de espiar, pero la mención de ese nombre momentos antes le había dejado intrigado. _"No ha venido nadie a hablar sobre alguna indemnización. De hecho, no ha venido absolutamente nadie"_

Aquello dejó a Menma levemente inquieto, sensación que debió hacer de lado por una emergencia que requería a todo enfermero disponible en el piso. Tan atareado estuvo por ello que apenas llegó a tiempo con Charasuke para darle sus medicinas.

— Has vuelto — Comentó este con una sonrisa. Se veía bastante tranquilo, satisfecho con la cena cuyos restos yacían todavía en la mesita provisional a su lado. También parecía especialmente alegre y dispuesto a hacer charla, aunque Menma no quisiera. Éste se abstuvo de soltar un improperio.

— Es mi obligación — Murmuró en respuesta y prosiguió con la preparación del medicamento.

— No importa — Respondió el otro —. Es agradable verte de nuevo. No me gusta pensar que debo cambiar de enfermero cada noche.

Menma se encogió de hombros, tal como la noche anterior, y se acercó con las pastillas a la cabecera de la cama.

— Sólo tuviste la mala suerte de entrar cuando se dio el intercambio de turnos — Respondió mientras Charasuke deslizaba las pastillas en su boca y tomaba un poco de agua —. Seguramente, cuando vengas de nuevo, te tocará una persona diferente.

El chico frunció el ceño levemente ante esa aseveración, con lo que Menma se dio cuenta de que no era tan idiota como había creído al inicio: no cualquier paciente entendía esa indirecta.

Y mucho menos respondía de esa manera.

— Supongo que sí — La sonrisa en sus labios era de una sincera resignación y Menma se sintió rabiar. Puso las cosas en su lugar tan rápido como pudo y desapareció por la puerta, sin murmurar siquiera las buenas noches.

 **OoOoOoO**

La plática en el desayuno con sus padres fue una verborrea sobre la seguridad, la indiferencia de la juventud a las medidas de prevención y la falta de cuidado del gobierno al no promover las multas necesarias para evitarse más accidentes. Ellos lo observaron con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en el rostro, sobre todo porque el desayuno se enfriaba y Menma difícilmente sacrificaba sus huevos fritos por hablar de un paciente.

— Menma, cariño — Interrumpió su madre cuando estaba a punto de relatar por quinta ocasión sobre el uso correcto de los cascos —. ¿Sabes siquiera de qué son sus heridas?

¡Pues claro! ¡Por eso se los decía!

— Accidentes de moto — Replicó de inmediato —, en las tres ocasiones.

Atacó sus huevos fritos con inusitada violencia; su madre se abstuvo de decirle que al menos cerrara la boca.

— Bueno, ¿has pensado que tal vez sea… algo así como un corredor profesional?

No, Menma no lo había pensado. Sin embargo, descartó la idea de inmediato por una razón muy sencilla.

— ¿En un hospital público? — Kushina no tuvo otra cosa que decir y luego de un momento, se limitó a susurrarle que se apurara con su desayuno.

La plática con sus padres, a pesar de todo, le había servido para bajar su coraje. De manera que aquella noche, no sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ser grosero con él. Ni la siguiente, ni la próxima a esa.

A decir verdad, estaba de mucho mejor humor. Se las había ingeniado para no contestarle mal y hasta consiguió mantener con él pequeñas charlas banales. Había además pocos pacientes, horas suficientes para sentarse a leer en el pasillo y otras cuantas para indagar sobre el historial de sus pacientes y averiguar lo que les había llevado ahí.

Acababa de terminar con una mujer de cuarenta años con antecedentes de diabetes, cuando notó el apellido Uchiha. A sabiendas de que lo había leído en otro lado, extrajo el expediente y le dio un vistazo a consciencia.

Toda calma que hubiera tenido antes se desvaneció al leerlo. En efecto, era el historial de Charasuke, con otros muchos accidentes ocurridos de formas muy similares. Había desde hombro dislocado hasta rasguños sobre el pecho; y Menma, con la enorme paciencia que le caracterizaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar los papeles ahí para dirigirse al cuarto de ese perfecto hijo de puta y gritarle sus verdades de una buena vez.

No ayudó en nada que lo encontrara hablando con alguien por teléfono, siendo que eran las dos de la mañana.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? — Quiso cruzar las manos sobre su pecho y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dejado su paquete de donas en la mesita con los expedientes. Maldijo internamente; aquello le quitaba impacto a su llegada.

Charasuke se disculpó apresuradamente con quien sea que estuviera hablando y colgó; luego le observó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

— Creo que lo sabes perfectamente — Respondió Menma con furia contenida —. Has venido aquí exactamente por lo mismo desde hace ya varios años. Te la pasas jodiéndote cada cosa que aún no te has roto y salido recuperado sólo para cometer la misma estupidez.

Se acercó a su cama y tuvo el impulso de zarandearlo, pero aún con su enojo, debía recordar que seguía siendo su paciente.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir? Porque créeme, hay maneras más sencillas de lograrlo.

Luego de escupir todo aquello, se sintió mejor. Sin embargo, el sentimiento duró tanto como Charasuke se tardó en alzar la vista hacia él.

Pudo haber dicho muchas cosas, pero esa mirada era suficiente: _¿Quién eres para venir a hablarme así? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes reclamarme lo que hago con MI vida?_

En un parpadeo, aquella mirada había desaparecido. Todo, porque el chico mirada hacia sus manos con interés.

— Si te lo cuento, ¿me regalas tu paquete de donas?

Menma tardó más en ofenderse que en murmurar una grosería. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo.

 **OoOoOoO**

Hasta Menma sabía que sus padres ya estaban hartos de escucharle refunfuñar, pero no podía evitarlo. Sobre todo, cuando era falto de amigos cercanos y no gustaba de hablar con nadie más que sus padres sobre asuntos de trabajo. Minato se sobó discretamente la sien y, luego de tres días del mismo discurso sobre donas e irresponsabilidad, Kushina explotó.

— ¡¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a algún familiar suyo-dattebane?!

Se dio cuenta de su error un par de segundos después, pero por más que lo intentó, fue incapaz de sacarle a su hijo esa idea de la cabeza.

Obviamente, Menma no lo haría de esa manera, pero el historial de un paciente era muy enriquecedor y lo único que tenía que hacer era agarrar la historia clínica completa sin que el doctor titular se diera cuenta. En el fondo, sabía que aquello era exagerado y probablemente se metería en problemas, pero necesitaba saciar su curiosidad y tenía suficiente orgullo como para no volver a enfrentar a Charasuke.

No le costó mucho encontrar el historial y salir desapercibido, sobre todo porque, en emergencias, tenía autorizado el acceso a esos archivos y la secretaria no le había dicho nada cuando entró. Algo tenía que ver también que fuera un catorce de febrero, y que la mujer tuviera pendientes más entretenidos en el chat que notar quien entraba y salía de ese lugar.

Apenas se alejó lo suficiente, abrió el fólder en la primera hoja, pero apenas pudo leer un par de líneas cuando uno de los enfermeros en turno lo distrajo.

— ¿Es tuyo el paciente Uchiha Charasuke?

Hablando del rey de Roma…

— Lo está atendiendo Matt — Respondió sin alzar la vista de la hoja —. ¿Por qué?

— Matt está en su hora de descanso — Dijo el chico con voz seria —, y tu paciente está ardiendo en fiebre.

Sus prioridades cambiaron con excesiva facilidad, lo que le hizo olvidar por completo sus motivos para haber extraído un expediente sin autorización. Conocía las instrucciones del paciente y no había motivo alguno para que su fiebre volviera. Al menos, claro, que la infección hubiera seguido su avance…

Al parecer, la enfermera del turno vespertino había reportado que el paciente no había tenido apetito y se negó a probar bocado. El enfermero del turno matutino mencionaba algo sobre poco descanso y una posible recaída. Se suponía que el enfermero del turno nocturno tenía la obligación de reportar el caso al médico asignado, pero Matt sólo le había dado sus medicinas como él se lo había pedido.

Arrepentido a más no poder y luego de tomar sus signos, Menma telefoneó al médico con un ligero ataque de pánico. Este le dijo que era probable que se tratara de una leve recaída, pero para evitar más errores (Se mordió los labios con esa palabra), era necesario que alguien permaneciera con él toda la noche.

Y ahí estaba, ahogado en culpa, revisando sus signos vitales de cuando en cuando a un Charasuke de sudor frío y sueño inquieto. Las manos de Menma se movían nerviosamente en su regazo durante el lapso entre cada cambio de toalla de su frente.

Había sido tan imbécil…

No era la primera vez que Menma se dejaba llevar por su temperamento, pero sí la primera que ocurría en su trabajo. Y es que Charasuke le había recordado a todos sus accidentes en la adolescencia, cuando creía que lo podía todo y no habría verdaderas consecuencias.

Recordaba la expresión de congoja de su madre y la severa inquietud de su padre. De la única decisión de la que no se arrepentía de esa etapa de su vida, era la de haberse dejado el cabello negro.

Y ahora venía a encontrarse con un sujeto de su edad y sus mismos errores. Sus problemas personales no eran razón suficiente para haber permitido que aquello ocurriese.

— Volviste.

Casi se cae de la silla, pero consiguió enderezarse para observar el rostro de Charasuke. Esta vez, tenía los ojos abiertos y una leve sonrisa cansada. A Menma se le escapó el aire.

Respondió a su falta de palabra cambiando la toalla usada por una nueva y fresca sobre su frente. El chico cerró los ojos con evidente placer.

— ¿Así que debo estar al borde de la muerte para hacerte volver? — Murmuró con voz ronca.

— Tú no te estás muriendo, idiota — Respondió Menma con enfado, pero no sin un tono que reflejaba claramente su alivio.

— Okay, cambiemos eso por "ardiendo en las brasas de su congoja", ¿te parece? — Su tono esta vez fue más alegre y Menma no pudo evitar una corta sonrisa —. Vaya, no sabía que podías sonreír también, ¿o es un gesto aprendido?

— Se supone que los pacientes no hablan tanto — Objetó —, mucho menos los que acaban de salir de una fiebre de cuarenta grados.

— ¿Tanto así? — Lucía genuinamente sorprendido. Menma asintió —. Bueno, entonces soy algo así como un milagro médico.

— Ni de cerca; hay fiebres mucho más fuertes — Volteó la toalla al lado más fresco y se regañó por haberlo hecho antes de tiempo —. Esto sólo fue una recaída.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, Charasuke con los ojos cerrados y Menma al pendiente del ritmo de su respiración. También del tono de sus mejillas y la capa de sudor sobre su nariz, en forma de pequeñas cápsulas que parecían amoldarse a la perfección a cada poro.

— Supongo que son cosas que pasan — Murmuró Charasuke después. Menma apenas recordó de qué estaban hablando.

— No pasaría si tuvieras más cuidado con lo que haces — Respondió casi por inercia y se regañó por ello. No estaba enojado, pero sí muy preocupado. Y aunque los expedientes seguían abajo, esperándole, su pregunta era mucho más apremiante —. ¿Por qué lo haces, Charasuke?

El Uchiha entreabrió los ojos y Menma se encontró admirando cuán oscuros eran sus irises. Brillaban, ya fuera por la fiebre o la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesita, y le veían de una forma que le puso nervioso, aunque no entendiera el por qué.

Pareció pensarse su respuesta, porque emitió algo parecido a "Mmmm" mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza en la almohada.

— ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de esa información? — Preguntó entonces, y Menma estuvo a poco de mandarlo a la mierda de nuevo. Pero oh, su culpa era grande.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Aún tenía un paquete de donas en su casillero y Charasuke no las tenía prohibidas. También algo parecido a un guisado de cerdo que le había empacado su madre y una soda de lata sin abrir. Seguramente podía contar también con algún chocolate de San Valentín que lograra conseguir a esas horas en alguna tienda. Ciertamente, tenía con qué negociar.

— Un beso.

…

— ¿Realmente me estás pidiendo que vaya a buscar a una enfermera para que…?

— No, tontito — Interrumpió Charasuke con una corta risa. Extrañamente, lucía radiante, seguramente por la fiebre —. Quiero un beso tuyo.

Oh, vaya, eso volvía las cosas más sencillas.

Sí, claro, por supuesto.

Es que, qué pena pedirle algo así a la enfermera, habría resultado ridículo.

Era mejor si lo hacía él, claro.

…

… ¿Qué?

— ¿Te has chiflado? — Preguntó Menma tras un silencio tenso.

— Desde hace años, en realidad — Respondió Charasuke sin apartar la vista —, pero eso no tiene que ver por ahora y parece ser la fecha indicada para esta petición, ¿o no?

Menma se quedó completamente quieto y en silencio; en parte, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír, y en otra, incapaz de entender por qué no le parecía algo tan disparatado.

Supuso que habían sido todas las emociones de esa noche; su coraje reprimido, su arrepentimiento y que Charasuke se hubiera remojado los labios poco antes de hablar y hacía que estos se vieran brillantes, rosados y perfectos. Se encontró admirándolos en silencio y apartó la vista, enojado consigo mismo.

Chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Y me dirás la verdad después?

Charasuke asintió de inmediato.

— Todo lo que quieras saber.

Menma trató de no mostrarse muy ansioso al momento de acercarse. Sabía que era una locura, pero necesitaba respuestas. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que el chico no recordara aquello al día siguiente debido a que, si bien la fiebre había disminuido, aún no se apagaba del todo.

Por ello sintió sus labios tan calientes cuando los rozó con suavidad, esperando poder apartarse con rapidez. Por la fiebre también es que sintió que esas manos quemaban su piel cuando Charasuke lo tomó de las mejillas para impedir que se alejara. Por eso sintió su calor hirviente contra su boca, toda su aura ardiendo y envolviendo su rostro y parte de su cuello como si se tratara de una manta. Por esa fiebre es que se mantuvo en su lugar soportando el calor en vez de apartarse cuando los labios del otro se entreabrieron y empezó el beso de verdad, con roces cada vez más intensos y duraderos hasta que uno de los dos debió separarse para tomar aire.

Joder, que la fiebre ni siquiera le dejó registrar en qué momento había empezado a corresponder.

Le sacó del letargo la risita entrecortada del otro. Sus palabras, calientes, rebotaron contra su mejilla.

— ¿Sabes? Yo no te dije dónde quería ese beso.

Menma no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse. Charasuke se había quedado dormido.

 **OoOoOoO**

— Es un error que cualquiera comete, Menma, no te mortifiques por ello.

La palabra error ya no le remitía precisamente a lo que había ocurrido con la recaída de Charasuke, aunque todavía se sentía culpable. De hecho, cada que la escuchaba, le hormigueaban los labios, pero sabía que no era precisamente la palabra que le gustaría usar para describir los eventos del anochecer del día de los enamorados, aunque fuera la que debería usar debido a su cargo profesional.

Dos días de aquello, y seguía recordándolo como si hubiera sido apenas cinco minutos antes.

— Sólo me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder — Respondió con un deje amargo en la voz y un ceño fruncido, a lo que el doctor respondió con una mueca.

— Apenas inicias tu carrera, hay muchas cosas que no puedes controlar — El médico, alto y con cabello canoso, pausó un momento, como si masticara sus palabras —. Los Uchiha son un ejemplo perfecto.

Menma detuvo su andar ante aquellas palabras. ¿Uchihas? ¿Qué no era sólo uno?

— ¿Señor?

— Lo siento, no es algo que comparta con todos, ¿sabes? — Inhaló y exhaló, como si estuviera repentinamente cansado —. Pero supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo, sobre todo por el susto que te llevaste.

Menma estuvo tentado a decirle que se detuviera, que prefería oírlo de Charasuke aunque éste no recordara siquiera su pequeño trato. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era un secreto de profesionales y que por un capricho no podía negarse a la información.

— A los primeros que recibí, fueron sus padres — Empezó —. Fue un caso horrible de un incendio en la corporación en que ambos trabajaban. Los trasladaron de emergencia aquí. Ninguno sobrevivió.

Aquellas palabras fueron como la cachetada que había tenido ganas de darse desde su descuido, pero diez veces más fuerte. Estuvo a nada de soltar un respingo, demasiado impactado para su gusto.

— El siguiente fue Itachi, el hermano — Prosiguió el hombre sin inmutarse —, diagnosticado con leucemia un par de años después. Era un caso bastante grave y no le oculté las pocas posibilidades que tenía de mantenerse estable sin un servicio especializado.

El doctor sacó unos archivos de una gaveta y Menma tuvo el impulso de sostenerse de la pared contraria del despacho para no caer.

— Sin embargo, no volvió después del diagnóstico. Supe por un amigo que se estaba atendiendo en una clínica especializada, pero bastante cara.

Frunció el ceño al escritorio, antes de depositar los papeles en él con ligera brusquedad.

— Luego recibí a Charasuke, con heridas de moto. Una y otra vez — Alzó al rostro para mirar a Menma —. Estuve tentado a preguntarle, hasta que vi un reportaje sobre carreras ilegales de motos y las enormes apuestas que se hacen. Se lo insinué en su próxima visita y como no respondió, supe que estaba en lo correcto.

Menma se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio aunque el doctor nunca le invitó a sentarse. Éste tomó su lugar tras el mismo y comenzó a organizar el montón de papeles.

— Mi secretaria me dijo que pediste el historial clínico y sospeché que era por eso. Sueles ser muy perceptivo, pero también bastante curioso.

Quiso defenderse con algún argumento inteligente, pero no pudo. No tenía cabeza en ese momento para otras cosas y sospechaba que tendría que escuchar al doctor con un traductor a un lado que le hiciera las cosas más fáciles. Lástima que no existía algo como aquello.

— Tristemente, es algo que no podemos impedir, Menma — Le miró severamente y él no pudo evitar encogerse un poco en su asiento —. Así que te pido la mayor discreción. No necesito que más enfermeros se enteren de esto. Si es posible, lo atenderás cuando venga la próxima vez, ¿entendido?

Menma no supo si respondió o se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 **OoOoOoO**

Tres días después, Charasuke fue dado de alta.

Menma le observó en silencio mientras recogía sus pocas pertenencias, entendiendo por primera vez por qué nadie había ido a verlo en todo ese tiempo. Supuso también el porqué de llamadas tan largas y hasta tan tarde, e incluso que, a pesar de la soledad, pareciera acostumbrado a esa situación.

Menma tenía muchas palabras atoradas en la garganta, y comenzaba a formarse un nudo que no sabía cómo quitarse. Pasaba su peso suavemente de una pierna a otra y se distraía escuchando los pasos de Charasuke y sus frases ocasionales que, descubrió, tenían la intención de hacerle reír. Se sintió mal porque fuera su humor el que no lo permitiera.

Finalmente, cuando tuvo todo listo, colgó su mochila al hombro y le observó, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Menma tenía muchas palabras atoradas en la garganta; pero, por fortuna, consiguió elegir las mejores.

— Lamento haberte juzgado de esa manera.

Supo por su expresión que entendía a lo que se refería, y que no estaba sorprendido por ello. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Charasuke había tirado su mochila al suelo y se había lanzado sobre él. Y Menma sintió en la boca del contrario que no lo había olvidado, que la fiebre no había dado tregua a la pérdida de memoria.

Y supo entonces que su preocupación era mucho más fuerte que la que sentiría por cualquier paciente, y que todo aquel asunto de ser profesional era pura mierda. Y supo que esos brazos eran perfectos y esa cintura a la que se aferraba encajaba sorprendentemente bien entre los suyos. Y al separarse, tenía clara una cosa.

— No quiero volver a verte aquí en un buen tiempo.

Sintió un beso sobre su nariz y tuvo el impulso de empujarlo lejos, aunque no lo hizo.

— No al menos en calidad de paciente — Murmuró Charasuke con suavidad.

Aunque no era necesario, Menma lo acompañó hasta la salida del hospital, con el corazón en el puño y la promesa de que, al menos para la próxima vez, estaría ahí para cuidar de él.

FIN.


End file.
